Sous la neige
by Glasgow
Summary: Dans le froid de l'hiver, Greg fuit ses actes, ne sachant gérer son attachement pour John. Lestrade/John


Petite fic totalement fluffy qui m'est venue il y a trois jours alors que je regardais la neige tomber. Dommage qu'elle ait fondu entre temps, c'est tellement beau ;) Je sais que tout le monde n'apprécie pas nécessairement ce couple, mais pour ma part c'est définitivement mon favori alors jetez vous l'eau XD

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Arrivant dans la rue, Lestrade claqua la porte du 221b. et fila sur le trottoir enneigé sans même jeter un coup d'œil à sa voiture. Qu'importent le froid et la neige qui tombait sans discontinuité depuis des heures, rien de tel que la marche à pieds. Après quelques mètres il ralentit l'allure et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes. Il avait recommencé à fumer après le faux suicide de Sherlock et n'avait plus été capable d'arrêter ensuite. Il s'en accommodait bien et à cet instant l'envie n'aurait pu être plus intense, comme toujours quand il était nerveux. Actionnant son briquet de ses doigts tremblants, il constata du même coup avec un grognement qu'il avait oublié ses gants dans le salon de ses amis. A la vérité, vu sa précipitation à fuir les lieux c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pris son manteau et son écharpe. Coinçant la cigarette entre ses lèvres, il remonta son col dans l'espoir vain de se protéger du froid mordant puis accéléra le pas, manquant à plusieurs reprises de perdre l'équilibre sur le trottoir glissant. Détail qui ne le fit pas ralentir pour autant. Qu'il tombe et se brise le cou après tout, ça ne pourrait qu'arranger sa situation, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il venait d'embrasser John, sans avoir rien prémédité, sans même avoir demandé son avis au médecin. Rétrospectivement cela avait été un bon baiser, tout à fait agréable, et il n'avait même pas reçu ensuite la gifle qu'il méritait, pourtant il ne se sentait pas mieux à y penser. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire cela ! Il se contenait pourtant depuis des mois, pour ne pas dire des années, niant cette attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Watson, tentant même de vivre sa vie de son côté. Et tout venait d'être réduit à néant parce qu'un bref instant il n'avait pu taire ses pulsions. Et le voilà à déambuler dans les rues glaciales, le cœur gros et la tête comme prise dans un étau, plus très sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en optant pour la fuite mais ne voyant d'autre option. Mais comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée. Flic bourreau de travail, limite alcoolique, à la vie sociale proche du néant et amoureux de son meilleur ami… Meilleur ami dont il venait très certainement de perdre l'amitié par ses actes. Il était pathétique ! Pourtant il était prévisible que tôt ou tard il en viendrait là, il avait juste espéré être capable de résister encore un peu.

Il avait considéré John comme un ami dès leur première rencontre, leur lien s'étoffant peu à peu à mesure des divers coups bas dont Sherlock les gratifiait. Puis le gamin s'était donné la mort, du moins en apparence, et Greg avait dû ramasser le médecin à la petite cuillère. Pendant des mois il l'avait soutenu, écouté, sorti… Jusqu'à ce que la vie ne reprenne son cours petit à petit. Le policier avait apprécié cette nouvelle proximité qui en avait résulté, qui n'avait jamais failli avec le retour du petit génie. Et dans ce nouveau lien, plus fort que jamais quoi que toujours amical, Greg avait vu émerger de nouveaux sentiments. L'attirance physique d'abord, puis l'amour. Pourtant il s'était refusé à y céder, ne voulant compromettre leur relation pour quelques bêtises de sa part. Au début il avait plutôt bien réussi, il était même sorti à l'occasion de quelques soirées avec l'une ou l'autre femmes, mais se contentait systématiquement d'un unique dîner dont il ressortait frustré. Personne n'arrivait à égaler John, auprès duquel il se sentait si bien. Désormais, en dehors de ce job tellement prenant, il ne vivait plus que pour leurs quelques sorties entre hommes. Soirées foot au pub du coin, après-midi dans son appartement à regarder des idioties à la télé en riant de concert, séances de sport lorsque le personnel du Met rencontrait celui de St Barth, John se joignant pour l'occasion à ses collègues médecins, pour quelques matchs de rugby… Toujours des bons moments et Greg aurait dû savoir s'en contenter. Mais aujourd'hui tout lui avait échappé.

Reconnectant un bref instant avec son environnement, il constata qu'il arrivait à Regent's Park. Et pourquoi pas, décida-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules, même si ce n'était définitivement pas un temps pour flâner dehors. Longeant rapidement les allées blanches et immaculées, il n'y avait pas foule une journée pareille, il profita du calme de l'endroit. C'était si rare de trouver un coin silencieux au milieu de la cohue qui constituait cette ville qu'il aimait tant. Avisant un banc un peu à l'abri sous des branches surchargées de neige, il alla s'asseoir et admira ce qui l'entourait. C'était apaisant, exactement ce dont il avait besoin, même s'il se sentait encore bien tourmenté. Jetant son mégot au loin, il mit ses mains glacées dans les poches de son manteau et frissonna violemment. Il était frigorifié mais n'envisageait pas de faire demi-tour pour autant. Risquer de croiser John après ce qui venait de se passer serait bien trop déstabilisant. En fait il avait décidé de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds sur Baker Street. Ne lui restait plus qu'à s'acheter une nouvelle voiture et réfléchir au moyen le plus commode de se suicider.

Environ une heure plus tôt il était arrivé au 221b. pour remettre un dossier à Sherlock. Celui-ci était absent alors même qu'ils avaient convenu ensemble de cette rencontre. Qu'importe, il n'était pas particulièrement pressé et John leur avait préparé du thé. Un bon moment en perspective, jusqu'à ce que tout ne dérape. Assis côte à côte sur le canapé ils bavardaient tranquillement et John en riant avait posé la main sur la cuisse du policier. Un geste innocent à n'en pas douter, mais Lestrade, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison après coup, n'avait pas vu les choses ainsi. S'approchant de son ami, il lui avait donné le plus doux des baisers. Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, tout avait tourné à la catastrophe. Réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de faire il avait paniqué et le regard choqué de John n'avait pas été pour l'aider. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se justifier, quoi qu'encore maintenant il ne sache pas ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire pour sa défense, Sherlock était arrivé, semblant comprendre d'un regard ce qui se tramait. Profitant de cette diversion, Greg avait récupéré son manteau et filé sans demander son reste. Certainement pas la réaction la plus mature étant donné le contexte mais il n'avait pu envisager autre chose.

Et le voilà désormais assis seul à grelotter de froid tout en envisageant de demander sa mutation à l'autre bout du pays, s'il ne se chopait pas une pneumonie avant. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas été plus capable de se retenir qu'un ado en rut. John lui faisait bien trop d'effets, cela devenait problématique. Sur cette pensée ô combien déprimante, il en vint à envisager un repli stratégique avant de vraiment mourir de froid. Mais tandis qu'il songeait à la possibilité de sauter dans un taxi pour filer se terrer chez lui, où une excellente bouteille de scotch l'attendait, il vit du coin de l'œil quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il dut se faire violence pour retenir un grognement de mécontentement. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de bancs libres à proximité ! Mais c'est alors qu'une voix bien connue le fit sursauter.

« Tu devrais rentrer te mettre au chaud, et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que je suis médecin. »

Greg se tourna vers son ami, le faisant sourire par son air passablement surpris.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, tu étais facile à suivre avec les traces que tu as laissées dans la neige. »

Tout en parlant, John se rapprocha davantage de lui pour passer la main dans ses cheveux et les débarrasser de la neige qui s'y était accumulée, les rendant plus blancs que jamais.

« Pourquoi tu es venu ? s'enquit le policier, troublé par ce geste empreint d'une grande tendresse.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix il me semble puisque tu as fui. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'espérais te voir faire après un tel baiser.

- Pardon pour ça, dit précipitamment Greg d'un ton incertain qui tranchait avec la voix calme et sereine du cadet. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

- Fuir, c'est un fait. M'embrasser en revanche c'est bien plus tôt que tu aurais dû le faire.

- John ? »

Celui-ci eut un petit rire léger.

« Sherlock a raison à ton sujet. Tu ne vois décidément pas ce qui devrait pourtant te sauter aux yeux. Pourquoi crois-tu que je propose qu'on se voit aussi souvent ? Et toutes ces mains baladeuses… J'espérais que tu comprennes que…

- Je suis lent par moment », confirma Lestrade avec un sourire témoignant de son soulagement.

Ainsi cette main sur sa cuisse qui avait tout provoqué n'avait pas été accidentelle. Mieux, il avait fait ensuite exactement ce qu'il fallait en lui volant un baiser. Parfaitement rassuré, il attira John à lui et prit possession de ses lèvres. C'était si doux, tellement agréable, en un clin d'œil il en oublia le froid et c'est plutôt de plaisir qu'il frissonna cette fois. Quand ils se séparèrent, John avait sur le visage une expression proche de l'extase et Greg se fit la promesse qu'il ferait tout désormais pour qu'il ait toujours l'air aussi heureux.

S'écartant légèrement, le médecin fouilla un instant dans ses poches jusqu'à en sortir les gants de l'inspecteur. Celui-ci le remercia vivement et fut ravi de les enfiler. Puis John prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Rentrons, dit-il en se levant. Nous serons bien mieux devant un bon feu de cheminée. Et si malgré ça tu as encore froid j'ai un moyen imparable pour te réchauffer.

- Ça tombe bien, je suis frileux. »

**THE END.**


End file.
